


One Lost Turtle

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Backstory, Cat and Mouse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Love, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to kinda pay homage to one of my fave authors(hummerhouse) on here and base this story off of one of their stories on another site titled 'The Lost Boy' I thought it was awesome so here it is :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lost boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82235) by hummerhouse. 



Leo took in a deep breath from his perch on the building they met April O'Neil not too long ago. Mikey was messing with Raph and Don was reporting quietly about the weather coming in, even though he knew his eldest brother could see the clouds rolling in from the distance. He sat down on the edge of the building to look at his brothers. Don was stuck nose deep in a book, sitting silently and waiting for a signal from Leo to move. Mikey and Raph were running around, trying to remain as silent as possible, but were still being quite loud to the ever silent Leo.

That's when he saw the shadow. About five buildings away, it was there for a moment then it was gone. He couldn't help but get curious and stand up to try to get a better look. His movement caught his brothers' attention and they turned to peer in the same direction, curious as to what he was looking at. Deciding it was just his imagination he sat back down and stared at his fingers, making Raph walk over and sit by him.

"Whatcha see?" He looked up at the giant mutant and shrugged as he was wondering that exact same thing. Then he heard it, a feminine laugh from very close that made all of the males jump up and hold their weapons in a defensive stance and looked all around to see who exactly they were dealing with. Without any indication of the other presence besides their gut feeling she was still there, they wondered if it were safe or not.

Then the feeling of her presence faded, leaving them alone. Mikey let go of a breath he didn't now he was holding and looked at Leo. 

"What the hell?! Who was that?! And why didn't they jump us?" His younger brother's barrage of questions didn't stop the mutant from following the scent he had picked up that was clearly different that all the ones he was so used to. Mikey stared at his shell as Leo raced off. Without another thought, the rest of the mutants followed their brother.

Leo huffed and furrowed his brow as the scent got weaker and weaker, making it hard for him to follow the direction she went. 'Fuck she's fast...' He thought as he stopped on the edge of one building as he finally lost the trail of her scent.

'How the hell can she just disappear like that? Am I sure it was a female?' Another voiced in his head chimed in, 'Of course, idiot! The scent was that of light flowers and berries...like perfume...' Leo rubbed his face in exasperation as he tried to figure out what exactly to do about this. Right as his brothers caught up with him, he dropped into the alley below and into the manhole, his brothers close behind him the whole walk home.

"Why didja run after her?" Raph asked as he walked beside the leader, who tried to hold a stoic and blank expression the whole way home.

"I wanted to see if it was someone we can keep off our shells in the future." Don moved up to glance at Leo before shrugging. 

"You seemed to want to see what she looked like more than anything." Leo shrugged and stepped in to the elevator as he folded his arms, "Maybe. What's the problem?"

Don shrugged and leaned against the wall as he moved them into the lair. Raph leaned against the door and waited for Leo to say something. Mikey just played music on his ipod as he waited for the doors to open. Once they did, they all dispatched to their corners of the lair, but Don still looked after Leo, curious as to what his real motives were behind the mysterious female.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks they've been out scouting and protecting New York, they ended up running into the female again. Giggles is what Mikey called her since that's all she did when she baited them into a game of hide and seek. Raph had been getting agitated with the back and forth game. Don was curious and actually got better in practice to try and catch this mystery girl. Mikey thought the game was quiet fun and didn't min chasing her. 

Leo seemed to be the only who was getting more and more interested in finding out who exactly this girl is.

They were all out in the abandoned projects out on the edge of the city to play ninja tag. Leo was slipping through the shadows to find his assigned target of Donatello, which was getting too easy. He stopped once he noticed that light smell again. He followed it with his usual silence and ninjutsu skills keeping him unknown. He rounded one corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

The source of the scent was a mutant turtle girl like him, but her shell was about  the size of a backpack on her back. She was crouched near a door, staring up at him with wide yellow eyes, clearly caught off guard. The encounter lasted only half a second before she disappeared down the hall, running on fast and silent feet. Leo was running right after her, trying to stop her so he could talk to her.

Then, just as plenty times as before, she disappeared all together and so did her scent. He growled but stopped to keep from giving away his position. He hated being led on a wild goose chase, but now that he had seen her, he knew what to look for.

Should he tell his brothers? No, they wouldn't believe there's another mutant turtle like them out there. They'd believe it even less if he told them it was a female. Looks like the image of a female mutant turtle will have to haunt his own dreams tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

He finally caught her! The turtle that eluded him so effortlessly that it made him hard under his shell. 

Now that was a thought. He just realized how much the elusive female with yellow eyes was. He just realized how much the challenge of chasing her and taming her turned him on. He wanted to daydream about the nights he laid up with her eyes flashing in front of him whenever he took the team out for ninja tag. Over the past month, she secretly joined the game and baited him away from whoever his target was. She let herself be seen by the other turtles, but she appeared more frequently to him.

A scream knocked him out of his daydream, commanding him to turn left. He followed her directions to whereever she was leading him mindlessly, intent on keeping her from harm. She was his trophy and prize for winning the game of hide and seek. He didn't get to play with his new toy yet, no way he was gonna let the Foot pursuing him take her away from him.

She was his. Finally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You just wanna get up there to chase that girl around, huh?" Raph chided at the leader as they walked through the sewers. This was the third time Leo said they were going out for some ninja tag in those same old abandoned buildings this week. Mikey giggled behind his older brothers.

"Yes! He says he sees her more than us." Leo didn't let his blank expression falter as he wanted to continue to insist he did. Raphael leaned in to stare at his brother's face, looking for any telltale signs that he rarely let be seen.

"We're here." Don piped in, catching his brothers' attention as they walked beneath the manhole into the alley by the apartments. Raphael snorted and hopped up to grab a ladder and make his way up.

"Of course we are. We've been here so much, I'm sure we'd have this route engraved in our brains without you telling us." Raphael griped to the genius who only rolled his eyes and followed his brothers into the building. They went to a well worn room with dust covering the spaces and looked around, sitting in their usual spots.

"Alright, you guys know the dr--" Raphael cut his brother off, "Yeah, yeah, Fearless. I got a challenge for you..." The grin sent a small chill up Leo's spine as he turned to his brother and folded his arms, silent allowing his brother to continue, curiosity piqued.

"What if that mystery girl is back?" Raph watched his brother's face, noting he was intentionally trying to keep it set in stone, "If she is, how about whoever catches her, gets to have her...as a mate, y'know?" Raph grinned as he saw the leader's eyes flash in the moonlight filtering through the window.

"How do you know she'd want to date whoever caught her?" Don inquired to keep Leo from shooting lasers from his eyes at Raph. The latter of the two turned to Don.

"Well, we don't, I give you that, but the person who catches her, has first and uninterrupted chance." He glanced back at his brother, who's jaw was clenching and unclenching, obviously agitated, but trying to remain cool. He loved poking at his brother's buttons, knowing one of them can send the reserved teen over the edge.

"Fine..." Leo's voice cut through the darkness, catching everyone off guard by the curtness. Mikey blinked and tilted his head at his eldest brother.

"Sooooo we still chasing each other?" Leo shook his head, "Different rules, we chase the mystery girl and try our best to keep each other from her." He turned abruptly and walked out the door, knowing there was no need for a time limit.

His brothers sat there in the darkness for a while, staring at the open door, before it hit them, the longer they stayed there, the worse their chances got. Without another thought, they all took off in different directions.

Soon they all came upon the open window, the window they've seen her leave through multiple times, open. They knew she had joined the game and now put forth all their effort to find her.

`````````````````````````````````````

Rebecca slipped through the shadows, watching him, knowing her scent was leading him in circles. She smirked as he turned left yet again to find himself in the room she had been in moments ago. She sensed the tension in his shoulders as he went through out the shadows to search for her. She thought he was fascinating and so...so...strong. She remembers when she first so those indigo blue eyes on her.

They held shock of course, but something more. Wisdom, a quick flash of want, and then determination. At that moment, she turned and hightailed it. When she thought she left him behind and turned to look, she saw him so close to him.

'Damn he was so silent!' She sped up and started to twist and turn until she was out of the building and into the sewers, panting just eversoslightly. She looked at the wall across from her as she thought.

"Dang...he's a mutant like me...But god his eyes..." She bit her lip and headed on home that night.

Now she walked behind him, silent and slow. He moved around the room, appearing to be deep in thought, when he suddenly turned and smirked down at her. Her eyes went wide as she stared up into his smirking blue ones.

'God his smirks only makes him sexier..." She stared at him as he stood straight, his arms folded as he stared at her, an air of confidence and pride about him. She bit her lip and wiggled her tail before she broke out into a grin and sprinted past him out the door, slipping out of his grip all too easily.

Leo gasped as he saw her run off, shocked she'd even attempt it. He thought she'd stick around, but he wasn't caught so off guard he'd just stand there stupidly. He took off after her just as fast, chasing her closely through all the halls and rooms. He had been coming here enough to memorize the twists and turns and not get caught off guard and lost. He grinned when he saw her look back at him, clearly surprised he's kept up.

Soon she made it back to the window she comes in and jumped out, him following her closely as they ran along the rooftops. Dimly he remembered he should've called Don and told him he had left the playing field, but he was too busy chasing his deer. Soon they both stopped. Her across an alleyway on the edge of the building in front of him and him hanging back a little on the edge of the building she jumped from a second ago. 

Their eyes locked again, nonverbally communicating. Her challenging him with a light of fun and sweet banter in her eyes. He claiming her without actually touching her, but she could just feel his eyes on her. She wanted to moan just from the way he drunk in her body.

Then it happened, too quickly for her to react other than scream. He did react quickly, but it was too late for her. A bullet flew through her right leg, missing the important stuff, but neither knew that at the time. He just knew she had been shot and she just knew her leg was on fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'And that's how we got here, running through the sewers for our life,  her in my arms. We haven't even introduced ourselves and she put her life in my hands' He was daydreaming again, but he was awake enough to eventually locate her small cave in the sewers and lock themselves in.

He set her down hastily on a couch and rushed back to put an ear to the door, listening as the sounds of their pursuers dissipate through the sewers. Soon he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned to look at the small room she had made home. Then he set his eyes on her, who was holding her leg and staring at him.

Her eyes didn't hold the interest she had earlier. Now she looked scared...of him? Well, he didn't exactly introduce himself properly, so that's understandable.

Slowly he rubbed the back of his head and walked forward, kneeling by the couch by her leg, "Uh, my name is Leo...want me to help you with that?"


	3. Chapter 3

'He isn't a surgeon so I know the job he did wasn't too great. Hopefully it won't be infected.' She glanced at how he bandaged up her leg, glad it had missed the major vein running through it. She watched him as he moved around her makeshift kitchen, taking her phrase, 'make yourself at home' a little too seriously. About 15 minutes later, she realized it was all for her benefit when he fixed her a cup of coffee and brought her a bottle of the creamer she had and a small cup of sugar. 

"Here, I didn't see any tea, but I know something warm may make you feel better." He glanced at her wound, wishing he could take her to Don and get her checked out, but he wasn't about to give Raph a chance to break his own rules. He was sure he'd twist the word 'uninterrupted' around to benefit himself. Leo knelt by the couch, giving her a good amount of space to keep her from feeling uncomfortable, as he waited for her to finish her coffee. 

She glanced at him and moved to give him room to sit down. He started to refuse her moving until she managed to pull out a look to make his pride and confidence that came with being a leader wither away and he sat beside her on the couch. He tried not to sit too close as his cheeks heated up. He hated this new feeling of not knowing what to do or what to say. He stared at her as she gently rubbed her leg and sipped at her coffee, which had been drowned out with sugar and creamer to give it it's light tan color. 

'Sweet tooth.' He thought idly, 'Adorable...' He smiled at her as she looked up at him, almost expectantly. 

"I never learned your name...I gave you mine, shouldn't I know yours? My brother's nickname for you might not be sufficient." He wanted to ramble, but he stopped himself. Her wide yellow eyes were on him and he swam in her attention, accepting and cherishing it until she turned back to her coffee, leaving him feeling cold.

"Rebecca." The name seemed to fit her perfectly. Reserved and almost independent, but it hides her  childish side which seems to only come out once she's comfortable. He wanted that closeness and comfort that came from getting to know someone. Before he knew it, the words were out of his mouth. 

"You're really pretty..." His face darkened as he saw her stop mid sip. His cheeks darkened just as her's did. "Thanks..." It was soft and timid. He loved her voice like that. He sat back against the couch and stared at the little coffee table.

"You mind telling me how you came to be? I'm sure it's probably a whole ordeal since you're the only female I know of like me and my brothers..." He watched as she curled into her self and hugged the warmth of the cup. A slight shiver in her lip made him aware of the sudden chill in the place and instinctively he pressed into her body, wrapping the blanket he felt on the back of the couch around her shoulders. Rebecca smiled at him thankfully and shrugged a little. 

"It's a long story and I'm quite talkative...hell, I mostly ramble to myself when I'm bored soo...wait...I just came across as insane didn't I?" He wanted to laugh at how silly she sounded before shaking his head.

"No, actually it's understandable for someone how was probably alone for 16 years..." She stared at him with wide eyes. 

"How did you know I was 16?" He blinked and shrugged, "I'm 16. I figured if we're both mutant turtles, then were probably made around the same time..." She nodded as she concluded that he made since. So, subconsciously she settled into the curve of his arm and sighed.

"Yes I'm 16. As far back as I can remember, I started out in a big box... I guess it was whatever that made me a mutant had me growing like crazy. The first thing I remember is a human snatching off the top of the box and staring down at me with worried eyes, fretting about me growing too big, I assume. Soon he just took me out and put me in the huge walk in closet he had." 

Leo sensed she was right about this being a long story and gently leaned back against her, relishing the feel of her being so close.

"I'd start crying for food and he'd feed me mere scraps at first and give me a bottle of water, quickly learning that I was like a small child. Oh!~ I forgot to tell you, he was 12 at the time. So slowly but surely, he started to take care of me. And he did a great job whenever he could, since he started in the summer, but as soon as school started, I'd get lonelier and started to walk around the house. He was so loaded with money it was huge! I could walk around all day and never been seen, but one day, I was spotted by his nanny, who damn near killed herself running from me." 

Rebecca giggled at the memory of an overweight Hispanic woman running and tripping over things to get to the front door of the house and shouting in Spanish.

"But luckily he came in the door right was she was trying to get out and stopped her, calming her down and introducing me as his newest project. She cursed him out in Spanish, making me giggle at how he blushed. She didn't know he taught me English and Spanish all in the first week of taking care of me. According to him, I was an extremely fast learner. Of course, that helped me communicate with her that I didn't mean any harm. But at least I got someone else to help take care of me while he was still off at school." 

Leo watched her closely as she stared off into space, watching her own personal movie of her early life and recounting the events out loud to him as if she were a blind interpreter. Unconsciously he started to gently rub a finger up and down her shoulder, enjoying the surprisingly soft skin of hers. Her scent seeping into his pores and making him feel all warm and fuzzy. He watched as she got tense and excited at the memory of the clumsy nanny and then lean into him more as she calmed down.

"So I hung out with Nanny and eventually his closet became my room. Sorta. His parents were never around so I was like his only friend, even if I was just as smart as he was, I still had the maturity level of a toddler. He didn't mind as it gave him something to focus on other than school and how his parents were never there to bond with him. The nanny managed to get someone to fix a dumbwaiter into my room so she can send food up to me when his parents did happen to be home, either sick of entertaining other rich people. One thing I do remember is having to distract him from the yelling we both heard almost nightly."

Leo felt her tense a bit and move out of his arm just a bit, but whatever little heat he loss, he missed sorely. He waited for her to continue as she stared at the cooling dregs in the bottom of her mug.

"So, we had fun. But as soon as he turned 18, he had this huge fight with his parents. Apparently the house had been foreclosed on, his dad had a gambling problem from my understanding, and they had to leave. Which means I had been left alone. I only got a brief goodbye and was left there with a few loaves of bread, some bags of lunchmeat and a jug of water. Then I was alone..." He sensed the chill run through her again and moved to hug her closer, sighing in relief when she let herself be held.

Rebecca stared at the coffee table that was the last thing she had to remember him by. The games of cards the played with him and the nanny when his parents were gone on vacations.

"After about three weeks, I was out of food and half starved and frozen to death. I then decided it best to actually venture out. I had packed up what little clothes I could carry in the bag he gave me for the food before he left and headed out with a huge jacket on. I was fairly hidden, my hair and beanie hiding most of my face as the sweatpants and huge winter coat hid me from eyes that didn't want to see. I managed to slip into a ninjutsu dojo and hide in a closet for warmth, my sleepiness taking over me quickly."

Leo felt her shift around, putting her shell against him and turning from him a bit to lay her head on his arm as she talked. He hated she faced away from him, but she knew it was because she was getting restless and the injury in her leg wasn't helping. He shifted just slightly and waited for her to continue.

"I woke up in a warm bed with a pot of green tea by the bed on a night stand and a rather old Asian man sitting beside the bed, his eyes closed which made me think he was sleep. I had been stripped of all clothes except a tee and some shorts, which weren't mine and laid in the bed with a warm and soft blanket over me...He didn't grow scared when he saw me, or even called the police or tried to kill me...He automatically took me in to take care of."

Leo listened to the sense of wonder and clear surprise in her voice. He wanted to urge her on, but then his shell cell rang out, making them both jump. She whined as a shock of pain rocketed of up her leg. He looked at her to make sure she was fine before standing and walking away a bit to answer the phone.

" _Yo, where are you? It's been an hour and you haven't called off the game. We were getting worried."_ Leo smiled as his genius brother's voice rang through the cell, glad it wasn't his hotheaded brother's. 

"I'm fine." Don assessed the tone of his brother's voice and concluded that he had the girl and was working on that chance now. Don couldn't help the sly smile that crept across his face. 

 _"Alright, when do you plan to be home?"_ Leo blinked and tapped his chin as he looked back at the girl's yellow eyes, watching him closely.

"Uh, tell Master I'll try to be in by at least the morning. If not, I'll stay until the night. Tell him not to worry, I'm in no danger."

 _"Yeah, of course not."_ Don's faked tone of seriousness didn't fool the hothead who was damn near fuming in front of him, " _We'll see you later. Have fun and be safe."_ Don hadn't meant for that to have a double meaning, but he couldn't deny that all things happened for a reason.

They both hung up and Don smiled at Raph, "He'll be home later. And no need for the challenge to carry over into tomorrow's training..." Don winked at Raph who stood there an apparent shocked face. He gawked as the genius walked off towards his lab.

"How the hell can anyone like that control freak?!" Raph huffed and stomped off to abuse his punching bag like he does whenever he's tense.

```````````````````````

Leo turned back to Rebecca and settle back down beside her. 

"The family getting worried for their leader?" He rose and eyeridge at her as he settle beside her, getting a smirk in return, "Oh come on, It's not hard to see they all look to you for guidance. I think it's quite fitting..." She set down her empty mug and tried to curl up again.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but my hothead brother doesn't think so." She glanced at him and wiggled a bit, still quite restless.

"Well, maybe he just wants you succeed so bad that he's challenging you so you're always strong." Leo glanced at her, noting how soft her features were and how her eyes shone now with the innocence of a child. He smiled and nodded.

"You might be right. He could show it in a different way though." He muttered.

Her laugh made him move closer, made him forget all fear of getting her comfortable with him, made him shut off his shell cell for the rest of the night. He wanted to learn of this girl and what made her tick. He wanted to learn how she had such an effect on him to where he had to fight his body the whole time he sat so close to her. He wanted to know Rebecca. And he prayed she wanted to know him.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where was I?" 

Leo glanced at her and in that half a second he saw a cute 6 year old turtle laying in a comfy bed, something he guessed she wasn't used to.

"You woke up in a bed with an old Asian man sitting beside you." He smiled a little half smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned into her, gently rubbing the side of her thigh as she settled into his side. It felt so natural to him that he managed to keep from freaking out at having her near. 

"Yeah yeah...Uh, so I laid there on my back, terrified to move and stared at him, wondering if I finally died and this was my afterlife and he was God. Turns out he was awake and was just waiting for me to wake up. He sat so still that I almost jumped out the bed when he finally spoke. And all he said was 'Don't be afraid.' Then I laid there for another long pause before he opened his eyes and looked at me. I stared back, terrified of course, but not as much as before.

"He said he brought me in there to have a proper rest instead of just curling up in the middle of a cold closet. He said he had to go teach a class of ninjas so I had to lay there until he was done with class. So he went off to teach and eventually I got restless enough to move around the room, drinking a little of the tea, but putting it down when I ran out of sugar and lemon juice to flavor it with. Soon enough, I figured it worthwhile to venture out into the wide room dojo. There I saw ninjutsu for the first time. That's when it became my best friend." She looked at Leo with the same childish wonder she had whenever she watched her personal memory movies.

"Everyone was of course surprised by me, but none screamed or ran away. Hell, most treated me like I was a new student, a little sister. We were in the heart of China Town so the dojo wasn't something unusual. But seeing as ninjutsu is a mix of jujutsu and kung fu, it's quite hard to find a ninjutsu dojo to practice in. Other fighting styles were more famous for some reason." Rebecca shrugged and stood to limp to the kitchen, making Leo jump and grab her up.

He gave her a stern look, "You're not supposed to put any weight on your leg just yet." Her eyes went wide and made him melt.

"But I want some tea!!" She whined almost like Mikey, making him smirk and shake his head. 

"Tell me where it is and I'll fix it for you. Keep talking, I'm liking this story." He pushed her gently back on the couch and snatched up her mug to rinse out with one of the bottles of water he found and filled it before placing it in an old microwave.

"Anyway, I popped in the room and everyone turned to stare at me. I stood there and stared at the elder man sitting in the front of the class, earning a scolding from him in Chinese. He realized I didn't know it before translating into English. He spoke to me as if I were his daughter and told me to go back to the room. I whined that I was getting bored before he sighed and made me come sit beside him on the mat. Then the practicing rows of people resumed their katas. I thought it was like a beautiful interpretive dance. About two years later, I added 'of death' to the end of that thought." 

He came back to see her mouth set in a grim line as she accepted the warm cup of green tea. He settled back beside her on the couch and curled his arm back around her as she leaned into his arm. 

"I spent the first few months just observing. I watched as he went from the younger kids around my age who would've been considered the white belts before going to the older ninjas who would've been about black belt material. I thought all the movements and skills were just beautiful. I would sit by him everyday and watch. Sometimes he would issue challenges and I'd get to help judge. He taught me Chinese in those first few months so he wouldn't have to translate for me whenever he explained some directions. I had so much fun just watching them, then as usual, I got restless with just watching."

A small chuckle from her had Leo's heart jumping again as his hand stilled on her thigh, just enjoying her heat.

"One night I snuck out my room and grabbed up one of the smaller bo staffs and started to try and train with it. I wasn't too good because I wasn't so used to the weight nor the katas I only saw being ran. I did this for about an hour until I fell on my butt and the staff fell towards my head. I braced myself for the impact to my skull but my sensei grabbed the staff and pulled it away. That was my first brush with how great being a ninja is. He stared at me for the longest in silence until he asked if I wanted to be a ninja. I said of course and he said he'd start me out with the youngest students the next day. We started with the basics with me, which was great since I quickly learned where I went wrong that night with the bo staff."

"It wasn't too long after that when I asked him what I was to him. He asked what I meant by that and I told him of how my previous caretaker spoke of me as a project. So I wanted to know if I was just a pet to him. He scolded me for being dense before telling me the story of how he lost his wife during child birth and never been married since. He said he thought of me as the daughter he never got a chance to raise. I swear if I wasn't so young and didn't understand the kind of pain he had, I probably would've bawled right then."

Leo looked at her to see her eyes were indeed wet at that moment. He reached up and gently wiped the tear off her cheek before placing his against the top of her head. "Aww, don't cry."

She giggled at his reaction of her showing her emotions before placing her head on his shoulder, "Oh shush...I can't help it. So from then on, I was his daughter. I called him Sensei during class, but daddy during the off time. He gave me the most any child could get during their life. He made me feel like I was a normal fun loving kid. I got spoiled during Christmas, I trick or treated on Halloween, it was cool since most of China Town knew about me, but it was okay since they all knew that letting my existence be known to the authorities wasn't something to do since I was apart of the neighborhood. Life was as good as it would be for me. My sensei taught me all I needed to know and what I didn't learn, I learned from older kids who were going to school."

"I became better and better at ninjutsu. By the time I was 12, I was in the highest class of ninjas and I was one of his best students. He loved to brag on me and of course, I loved the attention. I worked with the younger kids since I was still quite immature and made the practice fun for them. That brought in more students and more money for us. Life was great until I turned 15. He got sick."

Leo noticed her voice changed to that of one full of pain. He wanted to hold her closer and rock it away. He didn't rush her as they sat there and waited for her to be comfortable enough to continue. He nuzzled the top of her head gently as he waited for her.

"He died of pnuemonia and I moved down here, moving most of the stuff I had from the place down here. And I sold the place, putting the money up for just in case." He nodded and gently pressed his lips to her head. 

"At least you're okay. You're alright." He looked at her to find a small thankful smile.

"So, I sat here and told you all about my whole life, lemme ask you a question." Leo felt a small chill slide down his spine before nodding and looking at her.

"Since you one the challenge your brother issued tonight, what exactly will you do with your chance?" Leo knew something was wrong!

He internally beat himself up as he stared down at her, cursing in the back of his mind, 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, it's over, she won't like you because you accepted that stupid ass challenge that Raph--'

Rebecca interrupted his internal breakdown, "Yeah, I heard and yes I thought it was kinda...insulting, but if that was how you guys were gonna play, then I decided to kinda rig the game." He tilted his head at her and gave her a questioning look.

"I followed you because I wanted you to find me. I'm not a fan of Raph or Don like that. Although Mikey seems cool, he's just a bit too childish for the times when I'm serious. Besides, I think you're cute..." 

Leo felt like he was going to hyperventilate, but he managed to keep himself under control.

"What will I do with my chance? How do you know I haven't already taken my chance?" Rebecca smirked at him.

"Because you haven't kissed me yet..."


	5. Chapter 5

Leo felt himself pale as he looked down at her. Her yellow eyes shining as if they were two twin suns shining on him. He wanted to bask in their warmth, but he looked away.

Rebecca noted the way he stared at her before looking away. Her eyes then went from his beautiful blue ones to the tensing of his jaw. He was clenching and unclenching, obviously nervous.

"Do my kissing you have to be the only way I'm taking my chance?" He glanced down at her out of the corner of his eye. Rebecca glanced back to his eyes and shook her head..

"You're right. It doesn't, but isn't that what most guys do when they really like a girl?" Rebecca didn't want to sound so uneducated, but she was going strictly from movie and TV show experience. She'd just plug in her laptop her Sensei bought her forever ago and surf the net, but that's as far as her knowledge of the human world will go.

Leo shrugged, him knowing a bit more, and looked down at her, "There are a lot of other ways. Most of the time, those other ways take a lot longer, but kisses are the...goal..." He didn't know how to word it. He could see she was well sheltered from any type of understanding of relationships. He pulled his arm from around her and he leaned forward to think a bit, placing his elbows on his thighs. 

Rebecca pouted before standing and limping over to the coffee table, making Leo wince and stand to make her sit back down. She glared at him again, making him shy away, "Im fine. I know it's about 7 am now and you said you'd have to wait til night comes around again, so..." She bent down and dragged the coffee table beside the couch to settle between it and the wall. She then motioned for him to stand up and out of the way. She moved forward and tossed the cushions off before unfolding the bed in the couch and sitting on the side. Leo could only stare in astonishment.

"So, this is your bed? I wondered where you slept..." Rebecca smiled and fell over, groaning softly at the feel of something soft under her tense muscles before curling up around a pillow. Leo stared at her before he noticed her little wiggling tail thumping the bed. He had to tear his eyes away from it almost forcefully.

"Uh, I do have to wait til night, but..." Rebecca cut him off and tossed a pillow at him.

"Lay down and go to sleep. You'll need your rest." He stared at the pillow in his hand before glancing back at her. He felt so uncomfortable. He then knew she probably didn't know that this posed a huge problem for him. She had told him that she had been sheltered most of her life. She probably didn't know about sex or the male anatomy. He took a deep breath and nodded before walking over to a lamp she had in the corner and flicked it off, drowning them in darkness.

He slipped into the bed slowly and laid on his back, stiff and uncomfortable in such close proximity to her. He laced is fingers over his plastron and stared up at the ceiling in the dark. He listened to the silence and gentle thump of her tail against the mattress as he tried to will himself to calm down enough to fall asleep. He wasn't sure how long he laid there before he felt her shift in the bed, her coming closer to him and wiggling closer.

"You still up?" He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his beak. He couldn't help but picture his youngest brother who happened to do that a lot when they were little. When they slept in the same bed, he took forever to go to sleep and loved talking until he was too tired to form sentences.

"Yes..."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing..."

"Then how are you still awake?" The question had Leo chuckling.

"Fine, I'm thinking about what you said earlier."

"About kissing me?"

"Yeah. Just...how much do you know about relationships?"

"Well, I know when a guy likes a girl or vice versa, they ask each other if they wanna hang out. They hang out and get to know each other then, usually, the guy kisses the girl. Then they're boyfriend and girlfriend..."

She sounded so innocent to him. He couldn't possibly  imagine her thinking any further than that, well besides marriage.

"Do you know what usually comes after that?" 

He felt her shrug against him as she pushed her chin into his shoulder, her breath gently caressing the skin on his neck. He felt a small spark start in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't know. It'd be too early for marriage. I'd say moving in..."

Leo blinked and took a deep breath before asking his next question.

"Do you know where babies come from?"

Silence.

It stretched for so long Leo thought he'd gone deaf. 

"Sorta....Why?"

"What's 'sorta'?"

She wiggled against him, "I've been...Well...the internet educated me on what sex was..."

He flinched a little. He knew that was possibly the worst place to figure out anything like that. It's such a touchy subject. He took a deep breath and spoke slowly.

"What all do you know?" He heard her snort and move away from him. He missed her warmth yet again.

"You're my age. You know the mechanics of sex. What does it matter?" Leo wanted to ignore the last part, but he figured since she knew of the bet, he might as well share his thoughts.

"If you're truly to be my mate, then I'd want you to know what it means exactly." He felt her turn to face him again.

"Mate? Why you gotta be so technical?" Leo smirked again and sighed as he relaxed and turned towards her. Even in the dark, he could see the gentle glow of her yellow eyes.

"The word for sex between turtles is 'mating.' That's a part of a relationship. Usually, anyway. Sometimes people are celibate." He saw a small flicker of confusion in her eyes,"It means they're waiting for marriage to have sex."

"So...you're asking because you want to have sex with me? Hell, you haven't even worked up the courage to kiss me." He sensed the smile and teasing behind her voice, but he couldn't help but get pissed. He grabbed her and pulled her under him as he shifted between her legs. Her eyes were wide and surprised, but completely trusting. He let a small churr rise from his chest as he pressed forward and kissed her.

He felt like he was going to melt. He kissed her. But she wasn't kissing him back. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Sorry...I...I was only teasin...I don't...I don't know how to kiss..." He could only imagine how hard she was blushing in the dark. He smiled and shook his head and put his forehead on hers.

"It's alright...Just...do what feels right." He whispered before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips back to hers, gently pressing and waiting for her to respond. She slowly but surely lifted her chin and pressed her lips back to his. Leo sighed and opened his mouth to let out a small moan before leaning down more to gently nibble on her lips. 

His tail shivered with glee when he felt her open her mouth in submission. He pressed forward and let his tongue dip into her mouth and swipe around for hers. Soon, once he realized she was getting more comfortable and into it, he started to turn his head to deepen the kiss. He reveled in the churr he received from her. 

Rebecca slipped her arms from around his neck and pulled from the kiss, furrowed brow and stared at him, "Wha--?" Leo couldn't help at the way she sounded so helpless and flustered.

"It's called 'churring' which only happens when a turtle is sexually aroused." He sensed her tense before pushing his face into the side of her neck, "It's okay. We don't have to have sex right now. I'm totally fine with making out..." 

He listened to her yawn before chuckling, "Or sleep. That's a great option as well." He heard her start to whine, but stop. He wondered what was on her mind. He decided he'd done enough pushing tonight and it just best they go to sleep. He rolled off of her and turned to pull her into a spooning position, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Go to sleep. And if you'd like, you can come home with me to get that leg looked at and get proper medicine."

"Where'd you get the medicine?" 

"Don is our doctor. The genius loves helping folks and I'm sure he'd love to help you out." Leo took a deep breath and sighed, "Go to sleep..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She held onto his back as he walked funnily through the sewers. She giggled and played with the tails of his mask, making him shake his head and squeeze her thighs as he held her up on his shell.

"Will you stop?!" He couldn't hide the laugh in his voice, even if she was annoying him. It was adorable to him.

She sighed and stopped, laying her head on the edge of his shell as she rode his back, "I wish you'd let me walk. My legs are falling asleep..." 

Leo rolled his eyes and pulled her up higher on his shell before responding, "You can't put too much weight on your leg because you don't want it swelling too much to where Don can't look at it properly. I'm sure you don't wanna be stuck here for longer than necessary."

"If you're there, then I don't mind."

Leo blushed hard just as he came to the elevator to the inside of his home. He set her down and rubbed the back of his neck as he waited on it to arrive to them. He felt embarrassed, but it was good nervousness as he stood there.

"Does that mean--?" 

"Yes, I like you and yes, I'd love to be your...mate..." She leaned into him to keep the weight off of her leg and smiled up at him. He blushed and smiled back at her before kissing her nose. That's when he heard the ding and helped her into the elevator. He had to playfully fight away her hands as she tried to pull at his mask until they heard the ding announcing their arrival. 

She leaned heavily into him as they walked slowly into the lair, drawing eyes from the middle of the room as she teased him about something he said in the elevator. He just chuckled and glanced at his brothers.

"Don, can I get some help here?" The genius turtle gasped as he realized that, one, Leo had indeed come back with his prize from the previous night's challenge, and two, she was injured badly. He vaulted over the back of the couch and ran over to look her over.

Rebecca smiled at him, "Hi, Donnie." The turtle in question stared and blinked. 

Leo stared at her as well, "I never really told you his nickname..." She just chuckled and hopped over to lean on Don as he lead her to the lab.

"You forget, I was raised by a ninja. I am a ninja. I hung around a lot when you guys didn't know" She poked her tongue out at him before glancing at the two other turtles still on the couch, a pair of green eyes starting intensely at her.

The eye contact didn't last long as Leo moved in between the two, smiling down at her as she disappeared in the lab with Don before turning to glare at a certain hothead. Raphael only smirked and leaned back on the couch, acting as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you got shot? By the Foot?" Her nod had Don sighing and rushing around the lab and gathering supplies, "I really wish he would've brought you last night." 

"I wouldn't have really made it without us being in more trouble." He nodded as he started to unwrap her bandages Leo had put on when they woke up.

"I know, I know. Still, it probably would've been better if it is infected."  He flinched once the wound started to bleed yet again, but he used his special goggles to see if she still had a bullet in her leg before taking them off.

"Well, I'm sorry to say the bullet is still in there so there's a chance that you can be infected, but we gotta get it out as soon as possible. So go ahead and lay back for me." He grabbed some forceps and moved to her side, "Alright, bite the towel and try to stay still. This is gonna hurt a lot and I don't have time for anesthesia." He smirked at how wide her eyes got.

She bit down on the rolled up towel and waited as he started to try and extract the bullet. 

Her screams had Leo and Master Splinter running for the lab. They both almost collided into each other when they reached the door. Once both inside, Leo rushed over to try to calm her as she chewed on the towel. The sight of her leg bleeding profusely and Don digging in the muscle, trying hard to get the bullet out with as less damage done as possible. Leo brushed Rebecca's hair out of her face as he tried to wipe off her tears. 

Master Splinter walked over and regarded this young female turtle carefully. His whiskers twitched as he was deep in thought, completely oblivious to her screams and Leo's soothing words to her. She wasn't the only thing he was watching.

He looked at how his eldest son reacted to her and whispered to her. He was certain they had something going on. For how long? He had no idea, but it can't have been too long.

Raphael and Michelangelo stood by the door, watching as the female tried her hardest to release the built up tension the pain of getting the bullet out brought to her. Mikey flinched at the third scream and Raphael merely folded his arms. 

Donnie tossed the bullet into a tray with a gasp of victory, "Done!" Rebecca covered her face with her arm as she continued to chew on the towel. Leo knew she wasn't in the mood for coddling so he just gave her a moment to get herself together.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta put alcohol on it to kill germs. It's gonna sting like the devil." Donnie glanced at Splinter, remembering vaguely to keep his language clean. He poured some on her leg, noting the twitch, but no sound before he grabbed his needle and thread to stitch her back up. After that was done, he proceeded to clean everything up. Leo was glad, but he glanced at her to see she still had her arm over her face. He took a deep breath and started to move her, but Master Splinter shook his head.

"Let her rest." The sound of an older mature voice had her jerking and staring at the old rat. She wanted to cry all over again, but she didn't. She just covered her face again, breathing heavily, "Besides...I wish to speak with her alone." 

Complete silence...


	6. Chapter 6

_He sounded so much like him. His patience, how slowly and confidently he speaks. I swear this is him in a new body. He even brought a pot of green tea with sugar and lemon._

Rebecca rubbed her eyes trying to clear them of the tears that built up as the old rat reminded her of her father she left behind just a little over a year ago. Splinter noticed she was no longer crying over her injury, but over something unspoken, he decided to give her a moment to get herself together. He had cleared out the lab and he now sat next to her bed, sipping his tea as he waited. Once she seemed to calm down enough to form a good sentence, he began.

"Where do you come from?" 

"I-I don't understand..."

"Do you know how you came to be?"

"Not really, sir."

The old rat flinched a bit before smiling.

"Please, call me sensei." 

She wanted to choke up again, but she took a deep breath.

"Yes, sensei. I just woke up in a box one day." 

Splinter had to think a little before he remembered one little boy from the lab. His father used to work there and he ended up taking a liking to one of the turtles. She was the only female turtle to see if the injections would have the same effect on her as the males. His sons. April must've taken her as well in the fire and given her to the boy. Splinter smiled at the reliability of his memories.

"I know how you came to be..." He saw her look up at him with wide eyes, obviously surprised. After she sat up with a great deal of effort on her part, she stared at him, clearly ready to hear it. He smiled and proceeded, telling her of the lab, the Shredder, the people who helped create them, how three months back they defeated the Shredder, and everything. After it was all done, he sat back and watched her take it all in. 

"Well, where the hell was I when all this was going on?! That sounded like fun!" He could only chuckle a little at her turn around from sad to excited and happy, "I'm so proud of them! And you, of course, but...wow!" She wiggled, but stopped as she felt her leg catch on fire.

"I reallyreallyreally wish I could've been there." He leaned forward and watched her as she rubbed her leg gently.

"Are you a ninja?" She nodded, "Who did you learn from?" 

"My sensei and father taught me a while ago. I was one of his best students after just 6 years of training." She smiled proudly before her smile fell and her head dropped, "He died just a little over a year ago. Your voice reminded me so much of him that I couldn't help but cry. I miss him." She rubbed her eyes, trying to push back more tears that threatened to push forward. 

Splinter watched her, understanding her pain and giving her a moment to recover before speaking again, "I would be glad to have another student and child, if you wouldn't mind. I see how you and Leo act together and I'm sure you want to stay close to him, no?"

Her tail flickered a little in surprise that he knew she and Leo were together. She blushed a little, "Yes, I would, but I don't know your family that well..." Splinter merely shook his head and stood.

"You rest as much as you can. You'll stay here until Donnie says you can walk perfectly without problems and then I want you to come to one of our sparring practices. It'll be a great place to learn more about each of my sons." His proud smile only made her smile in return, still reminding her of her father. She guessed that couldn't be bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~Two Weeks Later(and the events in between)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo and Rebecca spent enough time together in the infirmary and became even closer. They were the regular couple that had two opposing sides. Don couldn't help but chuckle and mutter to his brother, "Opposites attract," whenever he's teasing him after one of their playful arguments over something.

After the first week, she was up and jumping around, much to the dismay of Leo and Don, and playing around with Mikey. They soon became best friends and had fun with video games and anime shows. Raphael kept his distance, which Leo was thankful for, but he didn't know Raph knew she'd get curious enough about him to try and contact him. 

After a week and a half of being there, she managed to end up alone with Raph in the dojo. He was beating up the punching bag, almost as usual as she moved up to stand beside it. Her smile was bright as she stared at him. He merely glanced at her as she rocked back and forth on her heels beside the swinging bag. Soon he let up enough to look at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can actually. I just have a few questions for you."

Inside Raph cheered himself on while on the outside he held a smirk and folded his arms, flexing his muscles as much as possible. He saw her eyes linger for a few seconds before going back up to his face.

"Well, I was wondering why you never seem to want to talk to me? It wasn't something I said was it?" 

Raph shook his head and put his hands on his hips, still flexing a little, "No, not that. I swear." She tilted her head up at him and folded her arms.

"Then what?"

"You're always with Leo or Mikey. Or Don is usually trying to play doctor with you and I can never figure out something to talk to you about. I know you're a ninja, but other than that..." He shrugged. He saw the little wheels turning in her head as she turned this over in her mind. He loved finding buttons to press on his brother and this one just yelled, DO NOT TOUCH.

"Hm...wanna spar? I never get a chance to spar because Don is all like 'you can't!'" Her giggle had his stomach turning flips before he nodded.

"Sure you can handle me?" His usual cockiness emphasized his Brooklyn accent, making her smirk.

"Duh." She grabbed up a bo staff and stood across from him as he held his sai out. They stood there for a few seconds before Raph sprinted at her. He doesn't know how, but within seconds, she landed him on his butt. He growled and jumped back up, ready for another round.

Round after round, she tired him out and he got more pissed. She didn't even look like she was hurting from her leg. Hell, she wasn't even breathing hard. He growled and shoved himself at her again, only to have her bo get stuck in his sai. He smirked, thinking he finally got the upper hand, before the staff disappeared. She grabbed his sai and pinned him to the floor with them. 

She then leaned down real close to him, "Look a here, Mr. Raphael. I like your brother. And I do know that you're trying to mess with him by trying to get with me." His eyes went wide as he stared into her own yellow ones. He never thought he'd be terrified of a female, but here he was, shaking in his boots, but of course, since no one else was here, he'd never admit that.

"I'll tell you this once, Raphie." Her voice was like ice water down his shell in Antartica, "Stop trying to mess with your brother by messing with me. I'm not having it." He nodded quickly and she left him there, pinned to the mat and went off to find someone else to hang with. They still managed to become great friends.

Now, they stood in the dojo, Master Splinter judging how she ran katas with the guys and sparred with each of them, but when it came to Leo, it was more playful that serious. He didn't like that. So, he stopped the whole practice to lay into them.

"I want you two to be serious. Don't imagine him as Leo and don't imagine her as Rebecca. He is the enemy. She is the enemy. Now, fight like you are fighting for your life." His tail whipped in agitation as they stood there. They both bowed respectfully before stepping back and facing each other.

Leo looked into her eyes, seeing they were completely shielded. He wanted to know what she was thinking, hoping she wasn't upset, but Splinter called for the sparring to begin. Once she began to attack, Leo knew he could in fact be in trouble. Although, he didn't put forth all his energy, he could tell she was trying to make him do so.

But he was scared. He was dealing with very sharp katana blades and even if she did slow down, he didn't want to be serious and seriously hurt her. Her relentlessness broke through. Soon, one too many hits to the knee with the bo had him pissed. They fought serious, putting forth all their strength and skill the whole time and putting on a good show for the rest of the mutants in the dojo.

Soon, he 'won' and broke her staff. She jumped back, with no weapon and no protection, he rushed forward with one of his katana pointed at her chest, but she slipped off to his right and snatched the one out of his right hand. She jumped back and held it up in defense as his left hand swung around to slice at her. The swords rang out across the dojo as they clashed. The impact made both of them jump a good distance away from each other.

They stared, and were about to rush again, but Master Splinter called it off. They both bowed and she gave him back his katana. He looked in her eyes to see the shield was gone and there was a bit of relief there now. He smiled and kissed her forehead, forgetting there was others in the dojo. 

"You are a great ninja. I would be honored to have you as my student." She stared at Splinter as he walked up to her with a smile. She stared at him for a while before nodding.

"I guess that wouldn't be all bad... I just need to go back home and get some stuff." Splinter smiled and patted her head.

"Great to have you on board with the rest of the family." He ambled to his room, nonverbally dismissing practice. The rest of the guys came over to congratulate her on fighting Leo expertly and getting at least on of his weapons from his hands.

Raph grinned, "Yeah, it's about time someone showed up who can make that control freak give up his precious blades." Leo rolled his eyes at his brother, but couldn't help but smile.

Mikey bounced as he recounted the fight for no reason, since they all saw it. Don put an arm around her shoulder as he talked to her, feeling as if doing so would only make their friendship stronger. Leo just stood off to the side and waited for her. Once the rest of the guys left her, she looked at Leo, smiling at him. He grinned back and nodded towards the door, "Let's go take a shower."

She nodded and followed him, playing with his mask tails idly as they walked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter I've ever written, but hopefully I can make up for that in the next one? Sorry v.v


	7. Chapter 7

Raphael swung in his hammock, glad this night existed. The night he can get Leo off of his pedestal long enough to have a drink and unwind with the rest of the family. But tonight half of it he had to thank Rebecca for. Leo was having this self pressuring phase where he was trying to impress her. When Raph suggested a night where they stayed in, drank and talked and she was all for it, he could only smile when Leo agreed.

But of course, he had to restrict it a little. He forbid anyone leaving the lair afterwards unless it was an emergency and he didn't plan on drinking anything more than beer himself. So they all waited until Splinter had gone to sleep before they met in Raph's room and settled in the chairs strewn about the room. Rebecca and Mikey fought over the bean bag before she gave it up in favor for Leo's lap.

Mikey did a little dance as he wiggled down into the bean bag with his cup of sparkling apple juice. He didn't want to be left out of the bonding night but everyone refused his drinking at all. So Rebecca bought him a bottle of sparkling apple juice he had all to himself. He had to admit, it tasted pretty good.

Rebecca only smiled at his adorably happy look. Absentmindedly, she let her tail thump against Leo's plastron from where they sat in the giant mutant's Lazboy chair. Leo took another swig of the bitter drink, thinking the taste got better with experience. He just stared at the back of her shell as her tail sent small shivers up his spine. He loved staring at her tail as it usually gave away her emotions.

"So, what we gonna talk about?" Donnie had to bring his own chair into the small room. He now sat with it facing backwards and his arms over the backrest, his bottle hanging out of his fingertips lazily. They all had been drinking a little already since they were just waiting on everyone to get here.

Mikey piped up, "I know! We haven't come up with a nickname for Rebecca yet." The turtle in question blinked and stared at the youngest. He grinned and sipped at his cup before leaning forward, "How 'bout Becca?!" 

Raphael shook his head and sipped his beer, "Not really much of a change..."

Leo watched as her tail stilled, leaving him uninterested and he had to pay attention to the conversation again, "Raph has a point, Mikey."

Donnie sighed and shook his bottle around a little, "Becky. BB. Bec. I don't know. Not my department." He looked back at Mikey with a smirk.

"Well how about Becky?" Don rolled his eyes as Rebecca smirked and nodded.

"I got no problem with that. Just call me whatever." She shrugged and the thump of her tail on Leo's plastron started up again. With the good feeling returned, he closed his eyes and focused on the pressure on his plastron.

"Alright, so another conversation starter..." Donnie looked around at everyone, realizing no one was willing to start anything. He sighed and rubbed his face before drinking another sip of his beer.

Leo rolled his eyes and took another drink himself, wincing, "How the hell do you guys drink this?" He grouched a little, making Donnie and Raph snicker.

They've been drinking it for a while now, dude." Mikey's comment earned a jab to the side from a certain bo staff wielding ninja. Mikey yelped and rubbed his side, "Jeez, sorry bro. I thought since he's here now he should know."

Leo stared at them, "You guys have been doing this behind my back? For how long?" Raph shrugged and took another swig of his beer. Don did the same and swished the contents of his bottle around quietly.

Mikey sipped his juice and wiggled his eyebrows at Becky, making her smile at him and return the silly faces. She had downed her first beer and was now on her second, outdoing every other male in the room at the moment.

"How about we talk about how Rebecca is showing all of us up." Leo smirked as he saw her toss the second bottle in the trash and reach for her third.

Raphael eyed her from his hammock, noting his brother was quite right, "Psh..." He swallowed the rest of his beer and reached for another, attempting to catch up with her. Donnie merely smiled at the competition that seemed to have started.

"Well, I'm staying out of this one. Last time didn't go too well." Donnie said as he just sipped on his first and only bottle. Raph nodded to him and reached for his third as Rebecca was reaching for her fourth.

"Ya not gonna beat me girly." He grinned and downed the third one before she could open her fourth. She gasped and poked her tongue out at him. Soon, Leo decided that was enough. He took the bottle from her and drank it himself, giving her a small glare.

"Uh...really?" Leo nodded.

"You can't drink too much." Raphael snickered over the rim of his fourth one, deciding to take it slow since his competitor was forced out of the running.

"I think she should. Then you'd have her unwound enough to bed her." Donnie gasped and gently kicked his brother's hammock, making the hothead snicker more. It was obvious he was tipsy and had lost the censorship on his mouth.

Leo rolled his eyes, but blinked at Rebecca as her tail stilled on his plastron again.

Raph piped up again, "I mean, we can't exactly call you two mates if you haven't mated." He shrugged and suckled on his bottle as he tossed his brother a lazy glance. Mikey couldn't contain his chuckle from the corner. He knew Leo viewed that as a challenge and he was waiting for him to accept it. Mikey smiled and sat up.

If it wasn't for Rebecca on his lap, Donnie was sure that Leo would try and live up to that challenge, but Leo's middle name was honor and he wasn't about to disrespect his new found girlfriend. He just eyed his brother and took a long swallow from the beer.

Then Rebecca surprised everyone, "You do have a point Raph." Mikey sputtered on the juice he just tried to swallow and stared at her. Donnie stopped mid sip and just blinked. Raphael smiled in victory as Leo stared at her shell in shock.

"Sooo...?" Leo wanted to finish the question, but he was slightly scared.

"We can't exactly call ourselves mates, because we haven't mated, but we call ourselves a couple. Which means we share companionship in an intimate way. So Raph is both wrong and right." She smirked as the hothead rolled his eyes and settled back into his hammock, accepting defeat. 

Leo calmed down and smiled as she spoke. But she leaned back and whispered to him, "We do need to talk about that." He bit the lip of his bottle, making Mikey and Don fall out laughing and teasing him about it. Soon the conversation shifted from Leo to Raph to Casey then to the crime. It just bounced as Leo tried to distract himself from the swipe of Rebecca's tail on his plastron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sat on the edge of his bed later and watched as she was slipping out of her gear and got ready for bed, "What did you need to talk about?"

She turned to him, confused for a moment, before she nodded, remembering what he was talking about, "Uh, I don't know if you're ready for uh, sex? But I am...so..." She blushed a little before she sat down next to him on the bed.

He stared at her, looking at her in an oversized shirt and underwear, but otherwise naked. He sighed and nodded, "Just...uh...let's wait til Saturday. Okay? Just another day." He smiled at her as she nodded and leaned over to kiss her before laying down and pulling her into his chest.

"Any special requests?" He whispered to her as they laid there.

"Yes. Just let go..." He furrowed his brow and looked down into her yellow eyes.

"What does that mean?" She sighed and pushed her head into his neck.

"Think about it." Leo was up all night after she said that, actually thinking about it. He spent the next day thinking about it and after coming to a conclusion, he left her a note on the computer she was using in the lab telling her to come to his room. In the note he said"

_I think I finally understand what you mean by 'Let go' and I'm happy to say I have. Just come to the room about 8 pm and I'll be here. Out of control. Like you wanted, right?_

She smiled and started towards his room, glad he finally understood. She just hoped he wasn't at all uncomfortable with letting go. She just wanted to see her goodie two shoes become a bad boy for her. 


	8. Chapter 8

He sat on the edge of the bed as he waited for her to come into the door. He felt her approach the door from where he was, even if she was as silent as a ninja was trained to be. He smiled to himself as he thought of how they could probably spiritually sense each other already. He took a deep breath and thought about her request.

He wondered for so long what she meant by let go then he wondered how he was to do such a thing. He was...a monster if he let go. He could easily hurt her. But this was something different. Even the monster inside him loved her. He knew it wouldn't hurt her purposefully. So could he really let go like  he needed to to give her what she wanted?

That's why he trained so hard. He wanted to keep the temperamental beast in him locked up and under control. So, now he had to try hard to let it loose. He didn't even know how to do that. Then he spent a few more hours trying to think on that. He realized she only had this specific request for their sexual relationship. She wanted him to let go when they had sex, but not necessarily all the time around her. So he finally figured out letting the beast loose wasn't exactly what he was going to do, but giving him a little time off the leash, when they had sex, would be healthy. Especially, if it's what she wanted. 

Well tonight was their first night which meant it's all for experiments, so he's just going to let go and let her tell him what she want. He had an idea, but he was still a virgin. He just hoped he didn't mess up.

The door opened and closed in the dark, dowsing him in light for a second before putting them both back in pitch blackness. She leaned against the door with her hands behind her back, her shoulders tense and her eyes strictly on him. He sat more on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his back hunched over a little. He stared at the floor between his feet as he felt the tension radiate from her body.

Then he let go. Not better than any other perfect time, because the moment she looked at him, he raised his own head to stare into her eyes. The look she saw had her tail quivering against the door. He let a small growl emit from his chest as he spoke to her.

"Don't be scared..." Leo watched from the backseat as his internal beast spoke to her. He couldn't help but grasp the reins a little as he heard her shiver against the door. He couldn't know at the time she shivered from lust more than fear, "Tell me if it gets to be too much, alright?" He couldn't help but make sure she would before he let go completely.

He looked up to see her nod before he stood. He seemed so much taller now. She didn't know what it was about the sudden change in his demeanor, but it made him seem scarier. But she wasn't afraid. She stared into his beautiful eyes and saw that everything she usually saw wasn't there anymore. He had that wild look in his eye that came strictly from the feeling of being alpha male. Leo's beast knew it was in charge and it smirked with pride. He slowly made his way to stand in front of the small turtle that huddled against the door.

He put his hands on either side of her and leaned down to where his beak was just in front of hers, staring deep into her eyes. He watched as her resolve wavered a bit before letting his gaze slide down her jawline to her neck. He moved forward and breathed in her scent, inhaling long and slow before he breathed out with a churr mixed with a growl. He noticed the shiver it sent through her before he smirked again. He pressed forward and put his lips on her neck again, pulling in the scent of her, the smell of flowers and berries, and gently dragged his lips along her neck, feeling the soft area. He tested the area before he opened his mouth and bit down.

Hearing her breathing hitch, he smirked again and pulled back just a little to lick the small bite mark he left. He felt like he was truly claiming her. He was fierce about what was his and he was about to make her his, for damn sure. He didn't bite this time, but he dragged his teeth down her neck. He used one hand to roughly pushed her head back against the door and started to show attention to the front of her throat. He let the tip of his tongue slowly travel from the spot right under her chin to the small dip in between her breasts in her sports bra. Once there, he slowly worked his way right back up. He dragged his tongue back up her throat and over her chin before he grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth. 

He growled and tugged on it playfully before pushing forward in a bruising kiss. Suddenly he felt unwelcome. She kissed him back, of course, but he didn't feel her hands on him. He pulled back and stared at her, a look of confusion clouding the wild look that took up residence there for the moment. She looked up at him with her own cloudy eyes, but hers held something akin to submissiveness. The fire in the pit of his stomach ignited again just from the look, but he was still a bit upset.

"You..." He had to stop and take a small breath. His voice was raw and gravelly, shocking even him. He stared at her, "Are you still alright?" 

She nodded and put her hands on his chest, making him breath a little heavier, "Why wouldn't I be?" He stared down at her, looking at her hands on his chest before shrugging and pushing forward into another rough kiss. He chastised himself for stopping the rhythm of their foreplay with his constant questions of her wellbeing. He knew she'd tell him if something was amiss. So why worry? Leo let go of the reins.

A low growl mixed with a churr made Rebecca take a deep breath before she moved to wrap her arms around his neck as she continued to return the rough kiss. He reached down to grab her by her thick thighs before lifting her up and pressing her against the door.  Her legs hung around his waist as he moved his face back down to her neck and breasts. He growled and pressed her against the door harder to keep her firmly in place as his hands started to explore. He gripped at her thighs, ass then wound up cupping her breasts. He pressed his face against them, biting and growling as he tried to pull off her sports bra without dropping her. 

She decided to help him out and pull off her bra for him, leaving her breasts to be his playthings of his own pleasure. He growled yet again and bit at the soft mounds, just nibbles to send shivers through her body. He knew her breasts were extremely sensitive from one of their many play fights.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_They wrestled and rolled around the living room floor as Raph and Mikey egged them on. He don't know how he got in such a silly predicament with her, but she managed to pin him down on his stomach. He yelped and shifted trying to get her off of him. Once she finished taunting him, he flipped them back over and he tried to press against her chest to pin her down, like he does his brothers, but a quick squeal and whine made him realize she wasn't one of his brothers. She yelped and wiggled away from him, holding her chest as she whined a little more._

_"Dude! I have boobs! You can't just do that!!" She grumbled a little more as she trotted off to the kitchen. Mikey and Raph were laughing at her reaction more than the fact Leo almost lost to a girl. Leo felt horrible._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He dragged the width of his tongue over her nipple before breathing hotly over it. He watched as she shivered and her nipple slowly hardened. He grinned a little lopsidedly as he did the same with her other breast. His hands busied itself groping her butt as his mouth continued to tease her breasts. Soon he pulled back from her breasts. He leaned his head back to see she had closed her eyes and was biting her lip to keep calm. He saw as her chest rose and fell, feeling proud as he was the reason for her undoing. He hooked his hands right back under her butt and pulled her from the door, making her toss her arms around his shoulders for stability. 

His chuckle at her reaction came heavy and gravelly again as he moved around and headed for the bed. He settled down with her on her shell with her head close to the headboard. He sat back on his knees as he stared down at her. Her legs were tossed over his thighs and her arms unconsciously went to cover her breasts. He just smirked down at her before pulling her arms up and pinning them over her head as he leaned over her.

"I wanna see those breasts..." He stared down into her eyes as he watched her stare back at him. That same submissive look was there and it made him even harder under his shell. Leo smirked, he had uncanny control, he had to give the monster that. Although the bulge didn't go unnoticed as her eyes quickly went down to the area between her own legs. 

Leo shifted forward and caught her mouth in another kiss as he let go of her hands. He kept kissing her as his hands danced over her skin and plastron before hooking into the band of her shorts. He pulled back from the kiss, leaving her breathless, only to sit back and pull her shorts and panties off of her legs and toss them over his shoulder onto the floor. He couldn't help but be thankful that he was already naked. Or as naked as he could ever be.

Without another thought, he dropped down into the air. He groaned from relief at the building pressure in his groin finally being let go. He looked down at his own member, surprised at how hard it is and the fact it's practically gushing out precum. He had to do something about that now. He looked back up to her, smirking still at the small look of surprise on her face before he pulled her up by her elbow.

"We're gonna...do something different." He helped her turn over to her knees and hand, "This is better..." He pushed her forward to where her chest and upper body was on the bed and her butt was up in the air and her entrance was basically presented to him. He moved back a little to bend down to where his beak was mere inches from her entrance. He wanted her as ready as possible to make this work for both of them.

He leaned forward and licked the small opening, lingering over the little nub that was supposed to be the source of her pleasure, or so he researched. He heard her gasp and let out a breathy groan. He couldn't help but smile as he continued to get her wetter. He soon had to push a finger into her and wiggle it around, hoping that would help with the intrusion later on. He heard her groans turn to moans. He wiggled his finger and tasted her more before he pulled back. He watched as her tail shivered and she looked back at him. Her eyes had been closed and now they looked back at him, hooded with need. His alpha male instincts hit again and he smirked before he moved to position himself behind her.

He grabbed the reins just a little, "The first time is gonna hurt a little, so I'm gonna go fast to get it over with, okay?" Once he saw her nod, he pushed the head against her opening, going slow to first to make sure he was in before he officially took her virginity. Once her tight opening was wrapped around the head of his dick, he took a breather. He was surprised at how her feeling had him so close to cumming already. Without another thought he thrust hard into her, pulling out a yelp from the smaller turtle under him. He stopped and waited as he felt her adjusting around him, the feeling alone trying to tip him over the edge.

Rebecca panted and gripped at his pillow as she laid under him. Her tail thumped his plastron hard as she tried to keep from whining out too much. It took a good minute, but soon she was relaxed enough to want him to move. She opened her eyes again and looked back at him, nodding for him to know she was fine. He responded with his own nod and slowly pulled out before pushing right back in. There was a slight sting to the rush of pleasure and she didn't know how to take it other than moan out. Her moaning made him want to press hard and fast into her, but he held himself back. He wanted to claim her, but he didn't want to hurt her.

He kept the agonizingly slow pace until he felt her starting to push back on to him. He watched as she tried to push onto him and moaned out, "More~" He couldn't help but smirk more. He bent over her and put both of his hands on the outside of her body by her elbows as he started to speed up and get just a little rougher with his thrusts. Her moans had him growling and churring. He felt so great, letting go of his inhibitions. He could be as rough as he wanted with her and she'd only reward him by cooing out his name or moaning.

After settling into a rough rhythm, he felt her pulling away from him, whining just a little. He knew she wasn't hurting, so he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back onto his length, "Uh uh...don't run..." He growled out between clenched teeth. She yelped out loudly. He was deep and she was getting closer and closer. As she got closer to her release, she got more sensitive and his thrusts seemed to become too much for her. 

He held on to her hair and kept her back against him as he continued to push up to the hilt into her. He leaned down and bit her shoulder as he got close to his own orgasm. They moved like that, speeding up until she couldn't hold in the scream anymore.

"Leo~!" She tightened and spasmed around his length, making him grunt and ball his fists up in the sheets. She released around him, causing him to feel a whole new sensation as he tried to hold on a little bit longer himself. Soon, he wasn't able to hold on. He growled and put his head to her shell as he started to cum inside her. He panted grunted with each squirt of cum he let loose inside her. After coming down from his high he pulled out and fell over to the side so he wouldn't hurt her. He could see she was still trying to catch her breath. Once he was soft enough, he pushed himself back into the protective pouch in the lower part of his shell.

"Thanks...f-for...letting...g-g-go..." She panted and rolled onto her shell to look at him. He had his eyes closed, but he opened them to look back at her. He smiled at her and kissed her nose. She couldn't help but notice the wild and proud look that was there when she came in the room was gone. He had locked the beast back up. She just shrugged and curled up to his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, the beast sat in the back of Leo's mind, purring contently, deciding not to give him any trouble today. Leo went down the stairs from his room with a hop in his step, even if he was a little tired. He was happy, more so because he had satisfied Rebecca, but also because the beast in the back of his mind he always tried to keep tied down was easier to control today. He smirked to himself.

'I knew a little time of the leash was healthy.' He walked into the kitchen to see his brothers were already at the kitchen table talking nonsense as usual, but shockingly Rebecca was standing at the stove, fixing tea. He walked over to her, moving up behind her to see what she was doing before kissing her on the hickey he left last night. She smiled at him and playfully jabbed his plastron with her elbow. He moved around her to grab a box of cereal and milk, but not without gently pulling her tail.

He smirked at her squeak a glare before he noticed she had her hair down today, "I hope you're not planning on having your hair down during practice..." 

She shook her head, "Still sore from last night. Gonna tie it up later." It took him a few second before he realized she was talking about when he was pulling her hair. He smirked again before pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Raph stared at them the whole time.

"Last night? What happened last night?" Mikey is a very heavy sleeper and he might not have heard what was going on last night. Donnie was most likely in his lab, so he was out. Raph wanted to know what went on, but he was sure those two wouldn't know.

Rebecca shrugged as she poured herself a cup before handing the pot to Leo, "A lot of things happened, someone got mugged, some kid lost a dad. Y'know. The usual. It's New York." She smirked and winked at him as she left the kitchen to go turn on the TV. He glared at her, knowing too well she could avoid a lot of questions.

He turned his gaze back at Leo, who ignored him in favor for the tea he just got from Rebecca. He was quite happy with leaving his brothers in the dark just a little longer. That and his beast wasn't in the mood for any arguing. 

Leo smirked, 'Shocking...'

**Author's Note:**

> No hate, constructive criticism please.


End file.
